Sortir de l'enfance
by Elena Grape
Summary: OS. Comme tous sorciers de son âge, Teddy reçoit sa lettre de Poudlard ce matin là. Et malgré le repas de famille auquel il n'aime pas assister, rien ne pourra gâcher cette journée. Encore moi un cadeau de son oncle.


_Un autre OS sur mon couple préféré, et oui encore, mais cette fois ci quand ils sont enfants ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, et vous pouvez remercier Picotti qui m'a donné l'idée de ce thème._

_Bonne lecture !_

**La sortie de l'enfance.**

Teddy était le jeune garçon le plus heureux du monde.

Ce matin, il s'était levé en sachant que la journée serait bonne, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais quand il descendit dans la cuisine de sa grand mère et qu'il vit qu'elle tenait une lettre dans sa main droite, il sut tout de suite pourquoi.

Il courut vers elle et lui arracha des mains. Il savait très bien ce que c'était, ce que cela signifiait. Il avait reconnu le sceau de Poudlard, l'école de magie avant même d'avoir posé un orteil dans la cuisine.

Alors finalement, il était bien accepté dans ce collège ? Il avait eu peur de ne pas être accepté pour moult raisons. Certaines étaient loufoques, comme quoi il y avait trop d'élèves cette année et qu'ils n'acceptaient pas tout le monde, ou encore qu'ils le refusaient parce qu'il ne savait pas manier une baguette. Mais ça, c'était parce que sa grand mère et son parrain ne voulaient pas ! Sinon il saurait se servir d'une baguette magique comme si c'était son troisième bras.

Mais d'autres peurs étaient fondées. L'accepterait-il alors que c'était le fils d'un loup-garou ?

Même si de nombreuses lois étaient passées et qui concernaient la réhabilitation des hybrides, il y avait encore de nombreux préjugés.

Mais Harry lui avait dit qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème. Et c'était vrai. Sa lettre était là, entre ses mains.

Il leva la tête vers sa grand mère et après son sourire encourageant, il ouvrit la lettre. Aucun doute, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE._

_Directrice : Minerva McGonagall_

_Résistante pendant les deux guerres contre Voldemort qui amena ce dernier à la défaite._

_Cher Monsieur Lupin,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, chère Monsieur Lupin, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Neville Londubat_

_Directeur-adjoint_

Avec ceci était joint, comme indiqué, la liste des fournitures, qui étaient loin d'être courte.

« Et bien Teddy, déclara Andromeda avec un grand sourire. Si tu allais t'habiller pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde ? On mange au Terrier ce midi. »

Il opina du chef en riant et courut dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Et comme après avoir déjeuné et prit sa douche il était en avance, il se mit à compter les jours. Plus que 32 avant Poudlard.

Ils arrivèrent peu avant midi au Terrier. Teddy avait tout fait pour arriver un peu avant chez Molly, parce que de toute façon, il s'ennuyait chez lui et il n'attendait que ça.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la plupart des personnes de la famille Weasley était déjà là. Il ne manquait plus que Percy, mais il devait arriver en début d'après midi. Et de toute façon, Teddy voulait montrer sa lettre impérativement à deux personnes : Harry et Victoire. Pour que ce premier soit fier de lui, et que cette dernière l'admire. Ça y est , Teddy était un grand garçon maintenant.

Il trottina jusqu'au jardin avec sa lettre dans la main et courut vers son parrain dès qu'il l'aperçut.

« Harry ! S'exclama-t-il. Regarde ! Ma lettre de Poudlard ! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui après cette dernière phrase alors que le chef des aurors prenait la lettre dans ses mains comme pour confirmer les dires de son filleul.

Mais c'était bien réel. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et il serra Teddy dans ses bras.

« Dans ce cas, il faut aller sur le Chemin de Traverse le plus rapidement possible ! Je t'offre ta baguette magique si tu veux. »

Il acquiesça avec des étoiles pleins les yeux, et après avoir reçu les félicitations de tante Hermione et d'oncle Georges, Ginny vint lui faire un gros bisous. Et il put même l'entendre glisser à son parrain :

« C'est fou ce qu'il grandit vite. Je me souviens encore du bébé qu'on gardait tous les samedis »

Et après ça, elle essuya une larme au coin de son œil. Par Merlin, ce que les femmes pouvaient être émotives ! Victoire était pareille, et il espérait que ça se calmerait avec l'âge.

Victoire. Il fallait qu'il la trouve pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Il arracha la lettre des mains de son parrain et courut partout dans le terrier à la recherche de sa cousine préférée.

« Elle est dans la chambre de Bill et Fleur mon chéri » lui apprit Molly, non sans le serrer, ou plutôt l'étouffer, dans ses bras.

Il monta les marches quatre par quatre et entra sans frapper dans la chambre.

« Teddy ! S'affola sa cousine qui n'en était pas vraiment une à vrai dire. J'aurais pu être toute nue ! »

Il rigola et ferma la porte derrière lui. N'importe quoi, Victoire était en train de se brosser les cheveux. Puis de toute façon, il l'avait déjà vu toute nue. Quand ils étaient petits et que les adultes leur installaient la piscine. Comme s'ils allaient s'encombrer d'un maillot de bain.

Il s'installa sur le grand lit.

« Je t'ai entendu arriver, déclara-t-elle. Alors je me suis dépêchée de finir de me préparer. Mais tu as été plus rapide que moi. »

Il n'avait pas été rapide, c'était elle qui avait été lente. Si une chose empirait de jours en jours, c'était bien la coquetterie de Victoire. Elle devenait comme sa mère. À passer des heures devant le miroir et assortir ses vêtements en fonction de ses chaussures. C'était plutôt bizarre, puisque Dominique n'était pas du tout comme ça. Du haut de ses six ans, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se traîner dans la boue et de courir après les gnomes.

Alors que Victoire, dès qu'elle touchait un scarabée, elle devait impérativement se laver les mains. Ça le faisait plutôt rire à vrai dire.

Il tapota une place à côté de lui pour que son amie vienne s'installer à côté de lui. Et dès qu'elle le fut, il lui mit la lettre entre les mains.

Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet attendu sur sa jeune amie.

Victoire n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Teddy avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. Il allait donc la laisser seule avec les petits pendant neuf mois entiers.

« Ca ne va pas Vic, s'inquiéta le futur élève.

_Si si, mentit-elle. C'est génial pour toi ! »

Il s'allongea sur le lit avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Oh oui, c'était vraiment génial. Il allait marcher dans les traces de ses parents. Au moins une chose qu'ils auraient en commun.

« Oh oui ! J'ai hâte de savoir dans quelle maison je serai. Poufsouffle comme maman ou Gryffondor comme papa et Harry ? Puis je vais rencontrer le professeur McGonagall et revoir Neville ! Et je ... »

Victoire perdit le fil de la conversation. Elle voulait se réjouir pour son ami, mais le fait de se dire qu'elle allait passer neuf mois sans lui, la rendait malheureuse.

« Qu'est ce que tu as Vic ? Tu ne te réjouis pas pour moi ? Remarqua-t-il.

_Si ! Mais on va être séparé pendant longtemps …

_Tu savais que ce jour allais arriver. Mais on va se voir à Noël, et en avril ! Puis dans deux ans je t'emmène dans le train. »

Elle sourit. C'était vrai que dans deux ans, elle aussi allait recevoir sa lettre, et rejoindre son meilleur ami à Poudlard, où elle vivrait probablement ses meilleures années. Elle avait hâte, mais il fallait attendre deux ans. Deux longues années.

« Et pour l'instant, gémit-elle, tu me laisses avec tous les petits.

_Aller, la réconforta-t-il. Deux ans, c'est rien.

_Parle pour toi. »

Elle se tourna et commença à bouder. Sur ce point là, les filles étaient énervantes. Elles boudaient pour rien ! Et Victoire n'échappait pas à la règle.

Il fallait la faire changer d'idées.

« Touchée ! C'est toi l'hippogriffe ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui tapant le bras. Et après ça, il courut hors de la chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Victoire grogna et lui courut après.

Ils se coururent après dans les deux étages en riant. Ils adoraient ce jeu. Ils y jouaient depuis qu'ils étaient tout petit, n'importe quand, n'importe où mais uniquement eux deux. Molly pleurait dès qu'on la touchait et James faisait des croches pattes aux autres pour ne pas se faire toucher. Autant dire qu'ils étaient mieux tous les deux.

Victoire monta dans la chambre de son oncle Charlie mais ne trouva rien. Et comme il ne restait plus que le grenier, où elle était sûr que Teddy se cachait, elle ouvrit la trappe. Elle entendit du bruit une fois l'échelle arrivée à ses pieds. Maintenant c'était sûr, il était là haut.

Elle grimpa mais alors qu'elle allait découvrir sa cachette, la voix de Fleur les sortit de leur jeu.

« Teddy ! Victoire ! Descendez maintenant ! »

Ils s'exécutèrent et refermèrent la trappe derrière eux. Comme elle l'avait deviné, il était caché derrière l'énorme carton de Weasley & Weasley. Elle aurait gagné !

Mais ils arrêtèrent de souffler en voyant que la table était mise, que tout le monde était installé autour et qu'ils n'attendaient plus qu'eux.

Le repas fut long. Très long, trop long pour les deux amis. Déjà parce qu'ils n'était pas assis à côté. Victoire était entre ses parents et Teddy entre sa grand mère et son parrain. Ça craignait.

Ils parlaient de sujets qui n'avaient rien d'intéressant pour le jeune garçon. Pourquoi on ne parlait pas de lui ? Au moins il saurait quoi dire. Mais là, il ne savait pas quoi dire pour rentrer dans la conversation sur les élections du futur Ministre de la Magie. Il était encore trop jeune. Alors du haut de ses neuf ans, cela devait être la même chose pour Victoire. Ou pire encore.

Ils s'envoyaient souvent des regards blasés l'un envers l'autre, et leur impatience se faisait remarquer par les adultes.

« Vous pourrez sortir avec le dessert » les gronda Fleur.

Elle n'était pas marrante. George les aurait laissé sortir depuis bien longtemps ! Et là, ils n'avaient même pas entamé le gâteau.

Teddy souffla et croisa les bras. Harry remarqua son ennui et partit dans la cuisine avec un grand sourire. Pour revenir … avec un paquet.

Même pas le gâteau quoi ! Finalement, ce n'était pas le plus beau jour de sa vie, il détestait les repas de famille. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pour lui gâcher la journée ?

Il souffla à nouveau, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de sa grand mère, mais un grand sourire de la part de son parrain.

« Alors Monsieur Grognon, tu devrais être content aujourd'hui.

_Je l'étais, jusqu'à ce repas interminable.

_Je vais te donner quelque chose pour patienter. »

Il lui tendit le petit paquet fin et continua sur sa lancée.

« Avec ta grand mère, on a longtemps hésité à te la donner maintenant, mais nous pensons tous les deux que tu es la personne la plus apte à recevoir ceci. Fais en bon usage et ne nous déçois pas. »

Il ouvrit le paquet avec impatience et son sourire se fana en découvrant …

« Un bout de parchemin ?! »

Il entendit George éclater de rire avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes par sa femme, et Hermione cacha son sourire de sa main droite.

« Ceci, dit Harry vexé, n'est pas uniquement un bout de parchemin. Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, dit il en tapotant sa baguette sur le bout de parchemin. »

Et là, Teddy découvrit toute l'étendue de ce bout de parchemin. C'était une carte ! La carte indiquait « la carte du Maraudeur ». C'était wouha ! Il l'ouvrit et constata que c'était au dessus de ses espérances.

« Poudlard ! C'est une carte de Poudlard ! »

Il poussa son assiette pour poser la carte sur la table et Victoire leva la tête, soudainement intéressée.

« Exactement, continua son parrain. Et regarde la phrase qui est écrite au tout début. »

Il replia la carte et Teddy lut à voix basse.

« C'est qui Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue ? Demanda-t-il avec impatience.

_Je t'en ai déjà parlé. Patmol c'est Sirius Black, mon parrain. Cornedrue c'est James, mon père. Queudver c'est Peter, leur ami qui les a trahi. Donc logiquement, Lunard est …

_... Mon père. Trop géant ! »

Harry lui expliqua les principes de la carte et son fonctionnement, sous le regard attendri des adultes. Seul Percy et Fleur était un peu « vieux jeu » comme dirait George, et trouvait que Teddy était trop jeune pour se rendre compte de la limite du raisonnable.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, déclara George. Tu ne voudras jamais t'en servir pour embêter Rusard et son horrible chat, pas vrai Teddy. »

Ce dernier rigola en pliant la carte, alors que Percy s'énervait.

« Et de toute façon, continua son oncle, il n'a pas besoin de la carte pour faire des bêtises. Il peut toujours mettre des pétards dans les toilettes des filles pour faire hurler Mimi Geignarde. »

Fleur répliqua que Teddy n'avait pas besoin d'idées pour faire des bêtises, alors que Bill rigolait de la remarque de son frère. Cela lui valut un regard noir à lui aussi.

Teddy n'avait jamais fait de bêtises. Ou presque pas. Bon, la fois où il avait mis un pétard de Weasley & Weasley dans les fesses d'un gnome ne comptait pas. Cela avait fait hurler de rire oncle Ron, mais il avait aussi récolté une fessée.

Sinon Teddy était assez sage. Alors pourquoi Fleur s'inquiétait-elle ? Maintenant qu'il avait sa lettre de Poudlard, la carte du Maraudeur que son papa avait créée, et bientôt une baguette magique, il était un grand garçon ! Il était sorti de l'enfance !

« Ton père faisait beaucoup de bêtises quand il était jeune tu sais » lui chuchota Harry.

Il éclata de rire.

Et alors que tous les adultes se remémoraient les meilleurs souvenirs et bêtises de Poudlard, Teddy se dit que finalement, les repas de familles n'étaient pas si mal.


End file.
